


The Seven Deadly Sins

by zhng_chenle



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Gluttony, Lies, Lust, Multi, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhng_chenle/pseuds/zhng_chenle
Summary: Have you ever thought, maybe.., just maybe the devil needed a prayer and forgiveness too.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Renjun and Jung Eun-Kyung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno and Cha Heeyoung, Lee Taeyong and Ahn Mirae, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Seo Johnny and Ten Lee, Wong Yukhei and Yanna Lim, Zhong Chenle and Kang Hamun
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story revolves around fiction and talks about demons, devil, angels, GOD but in no harm. All that is written here is pure fantasy, made up by my mind and just for spending time. Relationship or ships here are mix so some have their ship per member while some with a random name of gilrs.
> 
> Events that will be talked about or mention here is not allegied to any of the reality we are facing. If you are sensitive about these type of story, please do not read this because it might trigger you. No religion base and this is pure fantasy please do not read (again) if you base things on your religion, knowledge.., etc.
> 
> This is an OT21 NCT story.
> 
> Enjoy and please do give this lots of love! 💖

Chapter 1

In the middle of the battle between good and evil, there stands Lucifer who despises all these creatures given to him. He never wanted to turn his back, he never wanted to gain this much painful and inflicting self pain power where he is bound to be alone forever.  
He was the misunderstood one here, people not knowing what was the truth behind his punishment and why he was sent to this deep black hole of sins, he wanted to cry and shout but no one, when you say no one, it literally means that not even his parents stood up for him.

He was GOD's favorite angel, everyone knew that. He did everything to maintain the balance of goodness of people, he follows thoroughly with the rules that angels can't have feelings and they shouldn't talked to the demons in the underworld. He was at his greatest peak and he almost become the highest rank in becoming an angel. Wings like him, he is powerful enough, almost like the powerful man he obeys. He never thinks of bad actions, he didn't dare defy GOD's words.

But when the gate keeper of hell went up to GOD to give in a report that there were things happening in the underworld and that they needed help to control it, it was bound to happen. God knew all along that he needs to send his favorite angel down there to balance and use his power into his own capability in managing the one and only task, one that is important to keep the world balanced... Lucifer has to be the underworld's GOD. He is mighty and he thinks cleverly, he can use his advantage in knowing the language of the body without words of comprehension and pressure.

"Lucifer!" GOD shouted as he shakes hand with Maalik, the gate keeper of hell  
"Yes! I was just doing something" Lucifer explains as he straighten his back, wiping his sweats along the way  
"I need you to escort Maalik going back to the golden gate at the back. You know where it is right?" GOD said  
"Yes! On your service!" Lucifer said as he bows and waited for the keeper to walk first

Along the way, Maalik have shared some of events that is happening way down in hell.

"With Satan gone for awhile, it will be chaos" Maalik said as he looks back to Lucifer  
"Oh no! There should be a way! Don't worry mister my GOD will probably do something about it!" Lucifer innocently said, it caught the keeper the interest, that he is the one who can rule over the world under.  
"Well we just have to wait!" The keeper said as he taps the angel's shoulder and went to walk away.

Lucifer waves his hands as he said goodbye to the keeper. The gates close and lucifer went back to GOD as he remember that GOD has something to tell him. He manages to skip some friends as he wishes to be on his service with GOD. With an excitement as he is informed that he can almost be one of the highest ranked angel. He didn't realize GOD was at the meeting in the White room with some of the higher ups. He was about to knock when he heard his name being talked about.

"Lucifer.. I think he is strong and has a will-power he can manage it" GOD said with a shrug  
"But he is one of the greatest and well known angel here we can't just throw him out of heaven, it will ruin his heart" one of them said  
"You'll turn him into something he doesn't want. Talk with him first!" Cupid said as he is close with Lucifer, they sometimes look outside the heaven's well to see couples being lovely  
"With all the GODS of the underworld gone, there's no much time to discuss this" GOD said as he tries to think of the easiest way how to tell Lucifer what's going on.

"You'll sacrifice one of your best angels? And ruin his pure heart?" One angel said

It's well known fact, that Lucifer is close to all of the angel as he is innocent and pure-hearted, he means no harm and he will help if you need him too. That's why some of them really doesn't want GOD to throw Lucifer out of heaven as he is much needed there.

"This is also hard on my side. It hurts me but I need to send my strongest angel out there" GOD said as he sat on his marble chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
"All I want to say is... this is the biggest mistake you will ever have" the great-grand angel flew away, with a heavy heart.

"You will taint his heart of pure disgust and hatred. His heart will be ruin with someone he trust so much. Please think about it for awhile. Maalik said they will try to hold it for sometime" Cupid said

Lucifer stand frozen when GOD's eye met his, he didn't mean to eavesdrop he was confused and hurt. Why would GOD want him to be in hell? Did he do something wrong? Lucifer thinks as GOD approaches him.

"Lucifer" GOD said, sadness shown in his tone of voice  
"Y-es?" Lucifer said as he backs away, scared that GOD might cut his wings and throw him straight to hell for eavesdropping  
"Did you hear everything?" He ask

Lucifer knew better than to lie so he said yes and bowed his head. He is terrified mixed with hurt that the GOD he looks up to, wants him to go down to hell.

"Well I think.. We need to think of a way right?" GOD said. Lucifer perks his ears up, hearing a chuckle. Relief washes through him.  
"Yes! We will think of a way" Lucifer said.

GOD chuckles as he sees those red cheeks of Lucifer and his eyes lights up. Lucifer is really innocent and that's what GOD's like about him. Lucifer has a pure heart he is really the angel that GOD wanted to be his right hand but the commotion under needs a leader. All the evil spirits is going crazy and ballistic. He can't just turn a blind eye. It was a sacrifice, a heartbreak, but he needs to do what it is needed. Someday, Lucifer will understand that he is the only warrior the world needs. He is GOD's mightiest angel that can balance, the good and the evil.

"I sent you... because I wanted you to balance the prophecy. I know you can handle this Lucifer. I sent my mightiest warrior to earth because I know he can watch over them and give the proper punishment they deserve." GOD wrote in the letter and left the angel that is sleeping soundly with a smile on his face.

"... I sent you because I know that you can do this. This is the hardest task to be given to anyone and I trust you enough to carry this out..."

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!" Lucifer shouts as he straight up open his eyes and holds his heart. It's beating so fast that he thought he run a marathon.

"Another nightmare?" Maalik said as he puts down the tray of food in the bedside table.  
"Yes it's one of those nights again" Lucifer said as he looks up at the clock  
"Well dinner is served. Come out when you're ready you need to discuss a lot of things" Maalik said as he points to the other door behind the window of Lucifer's room, and he closes the door

It was still vivid, it feels like it just happened all over again. How he felt betrayed, those hurtful words keep haunting him even in his dreams, it's been what? Decades already yet he still don't understand why he was the one to carry out this shitty mission. They are doing bad things, it is supposed to be handle by the lord of hell or whatever this place where Lucifer is residing.

"This is unfair. Although he kept my wings with me but isn't this a little harsh" Lucifer said as he takes a bite of the food. Looking outside his window he sees Wrath who is fuming around and ready to kill.

"What is his problem again this time" Lucifer said to himself. It took him 30 minutes to finish his food and another 30 minutes to fix himself.

As he was exiting his room. He took a glance at his clock inside. 7:00 pm, he sighs and put the tray on the table near his door and went straight up to the blue room.

"I told you I was looking after him! I didn't know he was that mischievous!" Pride shouted as he was being cornered by his two brothers  
"And now we have to find him! This is serious!" Greed said as he gritted his teeth, full of anger.  
"What is it this time?" Lucifer said as he sats down on his thrown, drinking wine straight from the bottle.  
"Well you see this dumb brother of us, let Envy loose and now he has nowhere to be found and one of the sinners said he saw Envy walking straight out of hell!" Greed said looking like he will kill Pride right in that instance  
"I was playing with Envy and he suggested that hide and seek and I was the IT. I told him to hide just around the play room we had and then boom he was gone!" Pride defended himself.  
"Is that why Wrath is outside or because of other things?" Lucifer said as he points out to the demon phasing outside the room  
"He almost killed me!" Pride said as he feels threathened  
"Can we talk normally? My head is aching from all this shouting please" Lucifer said as he massage the temple of his nose.

It went on for about 3 hours of fighting, throwing things, and shouting before they all settled down and made a plan. Envy is the youngest of all, he fears Lucifer the most out of all his brothers. Of course, who wouldn't be scared of Lucifer? He is the fallen angel after all, whatever he did in the heaven must have really broke a law or rules to be thrown as the next GOD of hell. They all know Envy only follows Lucifer, he would listen to him as he sees Lucifer's true form. With wings as big as a vulture and eyes as dark as the deep void, it felt death itself. It felt as if you will never smile again. Lucifer can control his anger to an extent, he isn't usually the one being describe with long nails, red skin with no hair. No, Lucifer looks decent. Nails trimmed, with a jet black hair, wings being kept hidden, you can say it did change him when he was thrown out of heaven, to up to this day no one believe his story.

"Okay since Envy, that piece of shit just listens to me, we will get him there if he is in earth and we will go back here then we can punish him after" Lucifer said.

As the ruler of hell, Lucifer is balance, no one knew why but Lucifer balances them well. People who commits sins is given the appropriate punishment they deserve. It's not like what others said that you will burn when you come to hell. Instead, you will be facing a dark, place with cold temperature, as you keep walking, you will see the gates of hell with a big lock on it. Of course some people tries to get inside to steal their love ones, it is prohibited. You can not defy the law of death. Be it by natural disaster, disease, sudden, rules are rules and Lucifer make it possible to be followed. He himself set it so that there won't be conflict. There are chains in front of the gate and as it opens, Maalik will welcome you and state what you did. You need to be honest at all, because when you lie there will be another chain indicating that you are adding another sin. After the interrogation, Lucifer will have to see the paper of your existence and then he will judge according to the lines counted of good and evil. How he balances it, is still unknown to them.

"Yes" Pride said  
"Okay so let's look for him" Lucifer said and stand up but was stop and look at the 4 brothers  
"Do you know exactly where on earth your brother is?" Lucifer asked them, curious if they ever been to earth.  
"Uhm.. no?" Lust said and scratches his head.  
"So how do we find him?" Lucifer asked again, sighing at the thought that Envy probably messed up already.  
"Well... uhm.... we can use that thingy? Where you find us and shit?" Greed said as he questions Lucifer.  
"Well okay but you will be punished" Lucifer shrug, well it is their fault that Envy has this thought that they can live on earth. They've been telling him stuff about earth that perks the interest of their youngest  
"Well Pride can take it? I mean he's the one who's really at fault" Lust pointed out.  
"I'll take it then" Pride said.

That's the problem, Pride really holds himself up to the fullest, he doesn't want to disappoint himself as much as he disappoint everyone around him. It was his fault why Envy got away, so he held his head high and accept that he will be punished.

"Well then it is settled just give me one of Envy's clothes so I can call out the devil's dog and look for him" Lucifer said continuing to get out of the blue room.

He knew damn well, that this plan will all go to a really unnecessary debate as they will be breaking some rules, but he can't just let one of his brother be killed or worst exposed, the thought itself sent shivers down his whole body. He went straight to his office which takes him a lot of stairs to go up to. He opens the silver wooden door and closes it gently. Paper stacks in his table, coffee and a pen. This year is really chaotic and messy and he needs to check every damn paper to see if there's something wrong or if they miss things. He sighs as he opens his radio that is sitting in the middle of the room, on top of his mini table. His office looks small due to the papers that is stocked. But he manages to look around it. People assumes that hell is a messy place, with lots of sinners being punished and the devils or demons or whatever they call them being there laughing their asses off. That's what people thinks but in all honesty hell is far from being messy.

Lucifer sighs again, it would be his nth sigh in the night. He went to his table and sits down, he started his works as he listens to the song being played on the radio. Being the GOD of underworld, Lucifer is given the power to hear everything, from whispers to cries to begging, everything that's going on even if he is in the top room or the deepest hole he can hear whatever is around that place.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you think this is enough?" Lust said as he hold Envy's favorite sweater  
"Well Lucifer said we could bring any Envy's clothes and the dogs can sniff it and find where ever he is" Greed said and closes Envy's closet

Envy is the youngest of all of them. He is impulsive and wanted the same things as his brothers have. He envies them since they do much more adult stuff like deciding about their sinners or roam around hell. Envy is restricted to some places in hell since he is a kid. That's why he envies his brother lust, as he is one of the most respected because once Lust set his eyes onto something he will get it, not just by being define as SEX, he could be everything in between. Envy also gets jealous of Greed as he can always top everything, he is known as the driven force out of all 7 of them, what Greed wants, Greed gets that is why he is dangerous to the people with more money or less because greediness comes from the feeling of wanting something, but if it comes too much it could be gluttony you'll end up with. On the other hand, Envy also wants to be as Prideful as his brother Pride, he is known to be the highest demon as he punishes people without remorse, he is prideful after all, he won't back down nor say his apology even if he is wrong he will stand his will, either accept it or fight with a demon, Envy also have this black hole in his heart because he wanted to be as carefree as sloth, who is just hanging out there, just doing things they thought needed, they move on their own pace, no you can't order him to move just for you, you either wait or do something alternative. Envy feels hardened too with Gluttony, ah yes, his brother who got everything doubled for, not just with money or food, it could also be things, people, attention once your hunger becomes more aggressive then it is gluttony munching on your soul, wanting to have so much of everything, Envy wants that, he wanted to get everything what others get. His older brother, Wrath, god knows how he envies him. With his looks, and his power everyone wants that, he is known to have the worst anger management of them all, even Lucifer had the longest patience than him. He shows nothing but anger. Envy wants half of his brothers strength, he was always scared. He did what he did because he knows that this is the only way to be mature so he played with Pride and thought that maybe... just maybe he can play on earth too. And besides as being Envy, he has the power to see the truth behind all forms. Be it your hunger or desire, your ultimate push in life or goals you wanted. He can see right through it that's why he is the only one who can see Lucifer's true form, because above all that is mentioned, he envies how Lucifer manages them, how their oldest brother have so much compassion after being thrown in hell. He can see two sides of Lucifer, the wings with it's silky white color and texture becomes as dark as the void and hardened as if it was made to kill. He can see right through Lucifer and his desire to understand, why... why is he the one GOD have to give and up until now he doesn't have the answer.

"He is in his office.. upstairs" one of the guards said as it stood in front of the 4 brothers  
"Ah okay thank you" Lust said with so much adoration  
"Will you stop doing that" Greed hiss as they walk into the not so ending flight of stairs.

Gluttony and Sloth is already out there on earth enjoying the things hell can't give them, well they bond as always. Sloth being sloth always makes a deal with gluttony that he'd buy him everything he wants if gluttony obeys him. The two is much closer than the others. But they do love them equally.

"Well you go on and knock" Lust shrug as he points to Greed  
"Pride come on knock" Greed then hiss at his brother who is scared nonetheless  
"You know, for someone who is greedy of attention you're kind of fuck up" Wrath said as he knocks and waited for the signal.

"Come in!" Lucifer shouted

The brothers walked inside and look at Lucifer with scared eyes, who wouldn't be scared? Lucifer is known to be as serious as the GOD above when he is doing his works, he even don't sleep just so he can release the souls of those people who already paid for their sins, they thought that Lucifer does it because he wanted that soul to remember that hell is true and he should be grateful of his life or else he will come and see Hell once again. But Lucifer has other reasons why, he does it because he knows how it feels to be alone, he knows what it feels like being into unknown with no one dropping you off. He wanted the soul to be rested well and tell them they did a good job of paying for their sins. He wasn't the aggressive that is describe by people. Lucifer has his heart torn, but he knows that the only enemy he has is the one he thought isn't.

"Well this is.. uhh Envy's favorite sweater" Pride said and gave it to Lucifer   
"Well I know where he is" Lucifer said

The four brothers raised their eyebrows, questioning their ruler. Being the GOD or ruler of hell, Lucifer is given the ability to hear everything, the cries for help, or begging for forgiveness, he hears all of it. Even if he is in the top floor or deepest hole in hell he can hear every words.

"Well your brother Sloth and Gluttony is out there having fun on earth" Lucifer begins.  
"What?" Pride said   
"Yes exactly, I want to know how the hell did they get out of hell" Lucifer calmly said. As he turns his back to them.  
"Well.. ugh..." Greed said being lost

"YOU DEFY ME?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUTSIDE!" Lucifer shouted as the hell dogs run around the 4 brothers  
"It's nothing like! Please!" Lust said   
"Explain to me" Lucifer said calmly but the dogs is still rounding up the brothers ready to attack  
"Well we sometimes go to earth and lure people that's how we can live out there and feed in them with their wants, example if someone is greedy then we feed on their soul" Greed explain

They waited for Lucifer to say something, anything. The silence is deafening that's for sure. Lucifer thinks hard, he isn't really the fan of these creatures but he grew fond of them.

"They told me they didn't see Envy on earth" Lucifer spoke at last.  
"Well uhm how do we find him?" Pride said.  
"As a punishment, all of you have to stay on earth and find your brother, I will visit you there once you find a decent place" Lucifer explains.

That's one of the hardest punishment a demon could have, demons can't really stand to be out there being exposed that's why they go back to hell as fast as they could. Their power is limited and they have to recharge so they could go on to their respective missions.

"What? I thought that we should get Envy and just go back here?" Pride said  
"Well if you know exactly where he, then you can do that but even your two brothers out there, they can't even sniff his scent" Lucifer explain as he puts down his pen.  
"How long will you give us?" Wrath said  
"Well I can give you all the time. Hell is full in the moment so we can take it like a break, the time there and here is really different I suggest you better hurry up..." Lucifer said as he snatch away Envy's clothes and throw it to the dogs.

It was risky, what he did was risky but he is beyond pissed off that those 7 were doing something on his back. He controls his anger or he will burned all these papers and more souls would be lost.

The four brothers excused themselves to prepare at least the things they needed. Money would never be a problem with them, but the knowledge on where to find Envy is or a place they could stay. They don't know much of the outside world. It differs from the exits they go through. Sometimes they are in Paris, sometimes they are in US, they really can't expect where they will be going.

"So are we ready?" Lust said, smiling at the thought, finally he can leave hell for awhile.  
"Well yes I am" Pride said  
"Your brother is in... korea" Lucifer notify them as he appears in front of the 4 demons who doesn't realize that Lucifer is in his human form.   
"Well okay" Greed said

"I'll be going with you since those people are good enough to know what a human is to what a demon should be" Lucifer said.

It was quite famous for koreans about the said creatures, they do believe in those. Lucifer can't take the risk that they will be exposed. Lucifer prepared some small bottle design to be as necklace and gave it out to the four

"I put some of power there, use it wisely" Lucifer said  
"Thank you" Wrath said.

As they travel the long road to the exit gate, Lucifer sigh. It will be painful but they really can't just throw out envy.

"Remember I will visit you more often" he said as he taps them on their shoulder as if saying good luck. The four brothers walked the dark room together and slowly, they feel dizzy, nausea coming into the pit of their stomach, weird noises, clanging of spoon and fork, a busy street, the way was getting smaller and smaller and smaller as they crawl out of the said gate and they face another struggle. They can't understand the language.

"What the fuck?" Lust inhale as he stands up from the manhole underneath and tried to open it.  
"Well at least we know they are Koreans" Greed said.

They open the manhole and got out. Tapping their clothes as if they are being seen. But no, they're a mere souls they need to have a body but how?

"Well adventures begins" Pride said and run straight to the street his brothers hot on his tail.  
"Well this is beautiful" Wrath said

Tall buildings, food stalls, sun shining bright underneath them. Busy people making their way through the crowded area. Beautiful girls, handsome boys, they have never been into this place.

"What do we do now?" Lust said  
"We should at least find a body first" Wrath said. Since he is older, he's the one making all the rules.

"Okay guys! Come on stop playing now" they heard someone speak English. They look around and saw a group of men maybe in their middle 20's. Good looking men to be exact, radiates freshness and youth.  
"Okay how do we lure them?" Greed said  
"Well I don..." Pride stopped when he heard someone shouting  
"This ain't funny anymore! I said stop playing why would you do that!" The man, probably in his 20's shouted at the young ones  
"We're sorry, Johnny" The one with a sorry face said

"Well I think I found mine" Wrath said, he runs towards the shadow of the men and align himself.

[Get mad] Wrath said, the man looked at his friend and a surge of anger boils inside him

"I said stop playing and you keep on playing, Jungwoo is missing and all you want to do is run?! This isn't a joke!" The man shouted. Taken aback by his friend's outburst the other guy apologize and went on his heels looking for his friend.  
"Hey that's so.... uncalled for!" The one with a black hair, and small eyes said approaching his friend  
"Well what do you exactly think is this?!" The tall man shouted again, almost punching the guy  
"I was just saying that you're acting weird, what has gotten into you?! You don't need to shout dickhead!" The other guy said.

The tall one realizes his fault and quickly apologize, that's when wrath almost finished being one with the tall man but then he woke up in the trance and now felt sorry for what he did.  
"I'm sorry" the tall guy said  
"Well tell that to the whole group and these people who is looking at us now" the other one said

And there goes Pride, launching on to the dark haired man. It easy for Pride due to the fact that the man is prideful enough and doesn't back down, he munch on the shadow of it until a tattoo was shown behind his ears. Symbolizing that Pride controls him.

"Well that was fast" Lust said looking for a target.

"Hey what happened?" A new guy said, his hair is blonde and he seems soft, he was eating an ice cream  
"Well this dickhead shouted at Haechan for being playful and now Haechan run off to somewhere" The guy under the influence of Pride explained.  
"Why would you do that Johnny?" The blonde guy asks. His shadow is much darker and bigger than the man who is standing.  
"I don't know I was so out of it" the tall man explained

The blonde guy who looks around spotted the other 3. His eyes glow through the light the sun is giving. It sparkles with orange, as he looks straight trying to look for his friend, a tattoo was shown near his eyes. It was... 

"Gluttony?" Greed called out and the shadow move a little to their place. It was easy spotting each other because if they called each other, they automatically look for the voices of their brother. They may fight a lot but they love each other, more than anything they could offer. The problem is that Gluttony didn't recognize them as he was busy eating.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well how do we do this?" A man taller than the blonde one, approached the group  
"We need to find where Haechan run off and Jungwoo hyung" another man said. He has small face, small lips and a contagious smile.  
"Can we just go home?" Another man said

The demons are having a hard time well they aren't like the people on states that has many desires, these people is soft and innocent. Well on the other hand they don't need exactly the same desire to be one with their victim. But it'll be harder if they have different outlook. They need someone with desire, anything.

"No Taeil. We need to find our members" the tall man said  
"Well it's your fault so call them" the man that has pride's tattoo said.  
"I said I'm sorry!" The tall man shouted.

Again, Wrath tried to control him and this time he succeed. The tall man showed a glow of red eyes and got his tattoo with wrath on his collar bone but no one saw it, Wrath glow his eyes again showing that he in fact succeed on controlling the tall man, named Johnny.

"Hey Johnny don't be like that, we'll find them" the blonde guy said. But Wrath being dumb didn't look back.  
"Hey Johnny" the blonde guy said again, but he didn't look back and walked straight to the street.

A honk was heard and an angry man is shouting, words being unknown to the demon inside the human. Wrath being wrath showed the man his devil's eyes. Red as if you are being burnt. The man look at it and went on to drive. Of course he knew it was a demon. He can't be wrong, why would a normal person have red glowing eyes?

"Johnny! Are you okay?" The blonde one asked as he checks his friend for any injuries.  
"What is happening to you? Are you okay bro?" The other man with small lips asked as he taps his shoulder  
"I- I don't know I was really out of it" the man said.

They need to move, but Greed and Lust hasn't shown any interest to anyone. They are clueless because what if they can't find Envy? What if they can't go back to normal?

"Hey I found Jungwoo hyung!" A high pitched voice echoed through out the busy street gaining an unnecessary attention from the people around.

Girls forming a big circle trapping the group of men. Shouting to get an autograph, and flashing their mobile phones snapping photos of the said group. It was really hard for the group to escape and the demons took this to just grab any shadow they don't care about who they'll be connecting with. But Lust was being dodge the moment a guy run the same as him. A man with blue hair, somewhere between his 20's too, shouting..

"Guys! Here" the blue hair man shouted as he tries to grab his friends.

"Lust!" Greed shouted as he saw Lust squished between bodies.

Yes it was quite crucial for them to be squished because they may be a demon but they are weak when they're not in their true form. When they stay too long on earth. And Envy isn't helping for not showing himself too. Greed just snatched a shadow among the crowded circle and munched on it as fast as he could, he succeeded, he got the body, he mark it with his tattoo, eyes glowing with yellow.

"Mark!" A shout was heard. Yep, Greed consume almost the whole human form of his victim and he collapse, feeling lightheaded and squished around.

"Hey that's enough!" A police officer said trying to calm the girls who already squished the the group. Another police officer helped until the crowd got smaller and smaller and the group is left out.  
"Are you okay? Hey do you hear me kiddo?" The police officer tried to shake the fallen man.

"Ugh.." it groans  
"Are you hurt?" The police asked  
"My head hurts.. what happened?" He asked but realization falls unto him like a bucket of ice and he lost his consciousness.

He sees exactly what Greed looks like. A tall man, with wicked grin looking straight at him. His aura is mix with black and yellow, eyes burning down his skin.

[shh] the demon said  
[what.. who are you?] the kid asked  
[well I'm greed] the demon answered  
[who?] the kid furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember who greed is  
[I am a demon kid] the demon grin again  
[what do you want?] the kid asked, goosebumps running in his skin  
[well you see, my little brother Envy is out there somewhere here and I needed somewhere to stay for awhile as I am looking for him] the demon explained honestly. Well what's more easy way to lure your victim? Being honest and showing them that you're vulnerable right?  
[well I don't know how he looks like or where to find him but I can asked my hyu—- my members if you can stay with us for awhile] the kid said, Greed chuckles at how innocent he is  
[Let's put it this way little one. You'd let me stay with you and in return I'll give you fortune, how does it sound?] Greed bargain  
[what do you mean stay with me? I share a room with Jaehyun I don't think you'll fit in our room] the kid said  
[well let me be your shadow. I can protect you and such] Greed bargain again.

Just a little push he knows, just a little push and the kid in front of him will surely fall in his antics. Greed grin and chuckles as the kid concentrate.

[You promise me everything?] the kid asked for confirmation  
[Everything kid] Greed said  
[uhm. Okay] the kid agreed not knowing what he just agreed to.  
[well you have to wake up kid] Greed said smiling

And then dark consumes the kid again, but this time he is tie to the demon. It was easy for Greed but what the demon didn't know is that... a contract is more than needed for them to survive the chaos that will happen  
————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mark's POV  
I woke up in our bed. Well I supposed to? I tried to rack my head for the past events that has occurred. Well those fangirls surely will hear it from Kun. It was really messy, I bet our manager won't let us out for awhile now.

"Hey" A soft voice greeted  
"Hey"I answered as I look who owns the voice. I started to stretched and prepared myself to stand up, there's a full body mirror near their door, as I walked past it the demon greeted me with a smile. And then it all came back to me. The deal.   
"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked, concern lace on his voice  
"Well.. uhm yeah" I answered and went out of the room.

[Be careful kid, they don't know what happened] the demon whisper on my ear.  
"Well I should tell them" I answered  
[And you expect them to believe you?] Greed said amused at me answering him nonchalant.  
[Well you are answering me] I answered. I don't know how it works.  
[Well it depends if I wanted to then yes they can hear me but for now, I think I'll have to keep myself hidden until I can see my little brother] Greed said and then he vanished.

I blocked him out, and look at my reflection on the mirror. I take a look at my friend who is busy playing online games. Yep, he didn't budge and surely didn't notice that his roommate talked to a demon. It's like I talked with the demon for an hour or so but it seems like a minute for the real world.

"Weird" I whispered. And proceed in exiting the room only to be pushed back into another room.  
"Are you okay?" Haechan said  
"Uhm.. yeah why?" I asked   
"Well you seem really out of it you were standing in the door looking intensely at the mirror so I thought there's something wrong" Haechan explained.  
"Well ugh I was just curious... what happened?" I lied  
"Well we were playing and Jungwoo got lost then Johnny got mad then I run to get Jungwoo then fans flooded us with their cameras and then maybe you got claustrophobic and then lost your consciousness" Haechan said as fast as he can.

I shrug after nodding my head indicating that I got it. Haechan was about to leave when I notice something in his wrist. It was glowing but I didn't catch it. Maybe I was just tired? Hungry?

"Everyone we have something to talk to" Taeyong shouted from outside.  
"Alright!" I answered back.

We're all seated in the living room, a soft music coming out from Johnny's speaker. Taeyong took 2 deep breathing and look at us with such sad eyes.

"What's the matter?" Taeil ask  
"Well the meeting didn't go as planned" Taeyong said and took another deep breathe  
"What do you mean?" Doyoung ask as he furrows his eyebrows  
"Well, as we all know the company is in deep shit and now... no one wants to invest in the said project so we will be on hiatus until they fix the problem" Taeyong explain.

It felt like my world went crashing down. What do they mean hiatus? What do they exactly mean about that?

"The CEO asked me if we have any other things we want and I answered of course we have, and thought maybe going to university, finishing up school might help" Taeyong said looking at us with sorrowful eyes. We know he can't do anything about this, we all know we're powerless.

"Do you realize finishing up a whole course will take 3-4 years Tae" Johnny said  
"I know Johnny, but do you think SM will fix this mess right away?" Taeyong ask, getting his point across.  
"Well I didn't say it would be fast or easy. But taking a course or whatever grade or year we stop will be a lot more complicated" Johnny counter back. I can't believe him.  
"Then just work if you don't want to get back to school" Doyoung said irritated  
"It's not my fault you didn't even finish highschool, Doyoung" Johnny said  
"Well I'm sorry to inform you but I do want to go back to school and get a degree or some shit done in my life, what do you think I pursue to earn my own money then?" Doyoung fight back, balling his fist due to anger

"Enough. It's not the time to fight guys. Let's think this through for a week then let's have a talk again" I said, not wanting to be there at the moment.  
"Okay let's do that" Taeil said.

Everyone stood up except Taeyong and Doyoung. We all know how Taeyong gets stressed and I can't even helped him. Doyoung's the only one who actually can handle Taeyong and at this rate, he really needs to be there for his friend. On the other hand, Johnny really went all out blaming us for not finishing school or university when he is also one of us? It's really a low blow for us I finished highschool. And I sacrifice my education just to be an artist, Johnny really hurt my ego for saying those things. I should try and talk to Johnny but not now, I need my time to think. I'll call my parents and maybe get an advice or something. Right they probably misses me too it's been so long since I talk to them. I also should write another rap so when this is all over I could present it for a new album.

"Hey what got you think so deep?" someone asked me from behind. I look at them and saw Taeil.  
"Well I am thinking of options" I answered  
"I'll be out getting coffee want to come?" Taeil asked. Well I needed company too. And maybe he can help me out?  
"Well sure there's nothing else to do and I am a little irritated at what Johnny said so might as well go out and be somewhere" I answered smiling.  
"Well then let's go" Taeil said ushering me to walk out of the door.

Taeil is always been one of the backbones of the group or more like connecting nerves if we're a human body. He always extends his hand ready to help. He's always helpful, he sometimes acts like an older brother to us, hushing us when we cried, wiping tears, calming us with hugs. He's the best after Taeyong. He always looks out for us when Taeyong isn't around. He sacrifice that scholarship he got and chose to be an artist because this is his passion. This is what makes him live. I don't know why Johnny said those words but he really disappointment us with that remark. He's been out of himself since morning.

We reached a coffee shop, it's not that full since it was just 7 in the evening. I choose a spot where there's less people around and within the window so I could see outside.

"What do you want?" Taeil asked  
"I'll just have a cafe latte with extra milk and those little macaroons" I said  
"Alright just pay me in cash, I'll use my card" Taeil said walking to the counter

It didn't took Taeil long and got our order. He set everything on our little table and sit on the vacant seat, facing me.

"Are you alright?" Taeil asked  
"Uh.. well... yes but what Johnny said awhile ago really got in my nerves" I said honestly. It's really bugging me. I was degraded by someone I really trust.  
"Well Johnny seems to be off the hook since this morning" Taeil explained as he sips on his coffee  
"I know.. but at least he shouldn't bring that topic I mean we all sacrifice that shit to be where we are right now but he just crosses the line" I said, disappointed   
"Well what's your decision?" Taeil asked again. He's really not the talker in the group but well he's helping me out  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll go talk to my parents? But I do want to go back to school and finish something up. Our work is not forever we may lose our potential and I want to have something that wont get robbed off of me" I said.

Well education is really important, it's something no one can steal from you. Being a writer wont be bad too, I have things for poetry and poems and also I have read books so maybe I'll take it?  
"Well then, go to school. Be a college student then" I heard Taeil said  
"What?" I ask shock  
"Well if you want it then why have doubts? The company said we can do whatever we want as much as possible until they get their shit" Taeil shrug  
"Well, it'll be hard for me since it's been years since I went to school" I said realizing that I actually graduated highschool last 2 or 3 years ago.  
"Well we can at least asked them to put us together in one room?" Taeil suggested

It'll be easier for us if we are in the same class or room. But we like different course or things how would that look?   
"I already decided Mark. I'd go back to school be an engineer so after this pace of being an artist I can go to an actual work" Taeil said eating his bites of cookies. It was cut in small pieces dripped with chocolate syrup.  
"Really?" I ask again for the nth time of the day  
"Yes! I would love to brag about my hardship how I manage to be working schedules after schedules after schedules then going to school" Taeil said happily, his eyes are glowing with such hope and happiness  
"But you heard Taeyong, the company is not sure on how they could fix this mess" I said  
"Well that's their problem Mark. We really can't do anything about it but we can do something for our selves right? Asked your parents if they can help you with things like that" Taeil said  
"I'm shy" I answered. Its true I am ashamed because I told my parents that I would never asked for their help  
"Mark, don't be ashamed, this things are beyond your control and besides I think they'll be really happy if you told them you want to go back to school" Taeil said nodding his head as a sign of push  
"Well I guess I have to try?" I said unsure of what would be the outcome.  
"We're all here for you Mark. Don't forget that" Taeil said

And we fall into silence, listening to the song being played inside the coffee shop. It was a reassuring type of silence and I'm thankful that Taeil is here with me, because I really don't know what to do as of the moment. I am really thankful to him at least I know someone understands me.

[Suddenly I felt that you are sad. What's up kid?] I heard Greed said but I didn't answer not because I am afraid Taeil will hear me talk like a lunatic. But because I'm confused. If he is a demon as what he said about him, then why do he cares if I'm sad? Why would he wants to be with me in this kind of situation?  
[I'm here kid talk if you like] I heard him say and then he's gone.

Maybe he's really not a demon or a bad spirit. Maybe he's more of a guardian angel or something. Because if he is a devil, he should already be laughing his ass off at my misery.

"Come one let's go. It's getting late" I heard Taeil said. We both stand up and left the the coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny's POV

I've been really so out of myself since this morning. I don't know but I do feel a rage of anger inside of me when I don't have too much anger? I mean I don't like conflicts, I don't like negativity but I am really so out of it. It's not about Haechan and Mark playing TAG or how Doyoung and the others want to go to college, it's actually really a good idea at this time, we're almost in our mid 20's and yet we don't have diploma or degree to show off unlike our colleagues who have hundreds of schedules yet they manage to go to school, do some academic activities. It's really getting on my nerves that I am mad for nothing.

"Hey you might as well take a break" I heard a voice shouting directly at me. I nod my head  
"Hey Johnny"  
"Hey!" I said, faking a happy tone  
"What's the matter?" Jaehyun asked  
"Hmm?" I hum in response he should elaborate that question  
"What's happening to you?" Jaehyun asked again, putting up his head gear.  
"I don't know" I said honestly  
"Come on let's have a playful boxing competition" Jaehyun invited me.

We playful exchange punches. Yes when I'm stressed I go to the gym to steam off. There's been a buzzing sound inside my head that I can't get out off it's getting so loud that it is unbearable

"Hey Johnny!" I heard someone shouted but I really can't figure out who or what to do with the increasing sound inside my head. To escape I tried to look around, looking for Jaehyun but something inside me just clicked like a switch and my body is really hot. I feel like I'm going to burst with such intensity I need to get this out of my body.

"Johnny!" someone grab my shoulder and then it all happen so fast. I snatched the hand out of my shoulder and flip the person, as he was struggling to stand up, I sat up on top of him and started to punch as fast as I can, I punch left and right as he tries to dodge my hands but I don't want to lose. So I keep punching the person as I heard a loud shriek from my back. Ready to punch to whoever it was but I met a cold liquid being thrown to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOHNNY!" I heard someone shouted and the red vanished right before my eyes. I was met with a crying Taeyong on the floor outside the ring box, a furious Doyoung and Jungwoo who is holding an empty bucket on his right hand, with terror evident on his both eyes.

"Jaehyun! Are you okay? Oh my god please call an ambulance!" I heard Taeyong shouted as he cries helpless on the floor. Jaehyun? Jaeh— OH MY GOD! Everything came back to me like an avalanche. The hand.. someone calling me...  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Doyoung said  
"Please help us! Jungwoo call our manager Jaehyun needs to go to the hospital" Taeyong said shouting. Jungwoo was startled and start panicking as he looks for our manager's number on his phone  
"I—" I was cut of when I look at Jaehyun, laying down on the ring's floor almost lifeless, blood all over the place, his face is covered with blood, mouth piece was thrown out from his mouth, and he has a concussion on his upper head, lower lip and left eye.

"I... I did that?" I asked horror in my face. What did I do? What have I done?  
"Yes dipshit! Be ready to explain to his parents how you almost beat Jaehyun, their son into a pulp and almost killing him" Doyoung said with sarcasm.  
"B— b—-ut" I said but was cut off when Mark and Taeil entered the door followed by Haechan, Jisung, Chenle

"Oh my god! Jaehyun!" Haechan shouted, Taeil usher the younger ones to call our manager.  
"What happened?" Mark ask no one in particular  
"Try asking Johnny he has all the answer" Doyoung answered  
"What happened Johnny?" Mark asked me

I was shocked from all the happening that I feel like I'm being sucked out of a really tiny hole. I drop on to my knees, eyes getting blurry, my head aches so much that I can't even speak and then darkness. It was dark and cold. My body aches from being squished.

"Johnny" I heard someone called me. But I can't open my eyes or is it open already? I'm just blinded by that red smoke or something again?

*hearing the beeping sound*

I didn't know how much time has passed but it felt like just minutes passed that the voice were gone, I tried opening my eyes although it stings there this beeping sound that can be heard all around me. I get to take a minute before looking around. Doyoung and Jungwoo were sleeping on the other side of the room, in the sofa bed. Taeil had his head against the wall while sitting and his eyes were closed too. On the my right side where another bed, with a curtains. I tried to get my phone but my right hand is heavy so I took a look and I saw Mark's head on my arm sleeping soundly with his mouth partly open. And on my left arm is Chenle holding my hand as if I will run away.

"I think they are still sleeping so please keep down your voices" I heard someone said as the door opens. Showing a very tired Taeyong with the rest of the group. He didn't notice that I was awake. So I waited. He opened the curtains and I saw Jaehyun lying down, sleeping peacefully and it all came down to me. What had happened, I stiffened. What if I killed him? What if he needs surgery? Oh my god I hurted my member.

"The doctor said there were no major bleeding besides the few little scratches and a broken tooth. He's fine" Taeyong explained, Jisung on the verge of crying but Yuta hug him already ushering him to the nearest place to sit.  
"As per Johnny, they conclude that he had panic attack and was high due to the cocaine, he might have drank coffee before going to the arena" Taeyong said but he didn't look at my way, I'm thankful for that. I don't know how I would face them right now.  
"It's very unlikely. Johnny loves coffee but he won't have two coffees a day, he is acidic after all" Ten said, defending me  
"We will never know not until he wokes up and tell us what really happened" Taeyong said  
"Doyoung was really furious you know" Sicheng said  
"I know but we need to hear Johnny's side" Taeyong answered and closed the curtains again, sighing. I closed my eyes as he approaches my bed

"Johnny's not the type to lose his cool. He usually dodge all negative vibes as he can so it's very unlikely of him to just punch Jaehyun and sent him to hospital" Taeyong said as he ruffles my hair.  
"Johnny's not like that. I know" he added and closed the curtain on my side.  
"We will listen to what he will say" I heard Kun said.

I feel bad for doing that to Jaehyun but I don't really understand why. I can't stop myself once I heard that annoying sound like it is drilling inside my head filling me with so much betrayal and anger that I need to let it all out.

"Take a rest everyone. We will fix this tomorrow" I heard Taeyong said.

It didn't take much to go back to sleep since I still feel tired and lightheaded.

"Hey guys so I already paid for the fee. Johnny can stay until tomorrow so that a psychiatrist can look to him. But Jaehyun will stay here for awhile until he gains consciousness" I heard our manager said  
"Before that we need to talk to Johnny" Taeyong said.  
"Well okay but make sure no more punching" he said closing the door.

I open my eyes to see all of them scattered in the room. Some minding their own business, Doyoung come out from the bathroom with a wet face towel and went to Jaehyun. Taeyong preparing some snacks on Jaehyung's side table.

"Hey!" I heard a soft whisper on my right.  
"Hey" I answered to Mark  
"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the chair beside me  
"My head is hurting but not that much now that I sleep. How was Jaehyun?" I asked looking at Jaehyun's side  
"You really beat him up good Johnny" Mark said looking at Jaehyun  
"I don't know Mark. One moment we were playing shadow boxing then the second I was filled with so much hatred and I just lose it, you know" I said fidgeting my fingers.

I don't know how I would explain to his parents that I beat their son until he was like a piece of paper.

"Hey you're awake" I heard a voice approaching me.  
"Taeyong" I said bowing back my head, I am beyond embarrassed  
"Hey it's okay" I heard Taeyong say as he holds my left hand  
"Come on let me clean you then you can eat and explain okay?" Taeyong said with so much assurance. I nod my head and let him clean my arms and hands and legs. He comb my hair and gave me another wet face towel so I could wipe my face with it.

"Oh you're awake now" I heard a harsh remark.  
"Yes" I answered, this is not the time to get on a verbal fight with Doyoung, he has every right to get mad at me. I did this and I can't blame any of them  
"Doyoung talk calmly okay?" Taeyong said tapping my shoulders

"Here big guy, fill your tummy up" he said as he gave me the plate. Rice with bacon and egg is our breakfast.

We ate in silence, some try to talk to me while others talks to other members. This is not how I imagine our reunion would be. It is a nice breakfast but the time has come for me to face them all. I need answers too.

"Talk when you are ready" Taeyong said sitting on the end of my bed. Mark sat on the chair on my right and Kun on my left. The others were cleaning while some started sitting on the chairs and sofas.

"I went out yesterday to drink some coffee and decided I needed to lose the heat I am feeling. I am not sick but ever since we got home yesterday I feel really awful" I started taking deep breathes  
"Awful? To the extent that you beat Jaehyun, our best friend until he is unconscious?" Doyoung said scowling his face  
"Doyoung shut up he's not done explaining just yet" Yuta counter back and smiled towards me  
"We should listen to him Doyoung" Hendery added

"So after I finished my coffee I went to the gym, at first I was doing weightlifting as my warm up, and then did some cardio but I start hearing these ear bleeding sound like it comes from a deep place, but it stopped when I took some breathing exercise but when I look into the mirror as I fix my gear to start boxing the sound become more clear and it was like a shout. I stopped moving as I feel dizzy and there this smell like a dead rat all around and it's really hot I feel like the aircon is burning my skin down" I explained remembering the weird experience I said

"It was hell, they are calling you" Doyoung retorted back, I looked at him.  
"Can you like stop distracting Johnny? Are you 12? Go get some candy to calm your ass" Ten said, obviously he is irritated at how Doyoung is acting  
"He is still your hyung" Taeil added  
"Whatever" Doyoung said  
"Please continue Johnny" Kun said assuring me that it is fine

"So I was out of my mind maybe? I didn't know I was staring not until Jaehyun comes in and taps my shoulder, we talked for a bit and then he invited me to play with shadow boxing" I started again  
"I know we were just playing but the sound inside my head is really irritating and it gets more louder like it is coming to me, like approaching me so I stopped moving and taking deep breathes I was staring at my hands then I heard Jaehyun called me twice but I can't look at him" I said remembering how it feels. Like I am in some illusion or manipulation.

"Deep breathe Johnny, deep breathe" I heard Mark whisper in my ear. I look into my hand and it's starting again. My head hurts again.

"And then what Johnny?" Taeyong said  
"And then I feel like someone taps my shoulder and then that was it, I lose all control and snatch the hand of who tapped my shoulder" I said but Doyoung cut offs again

"Jaehyun's hand" he said  
"Can you stop?" Sicheng said irritated  
"Continue" he continue looking at me with irritated look  
"So when I snatch Jaehyun's hands I punched him non stop, at first he was dodging it and like I got so mad so I punch him in his chest and that's when I grab his t-shirt lift him up a little and punched him non stop. I feel so much rage and hatred and betrayal and I feel like I have to get it out of me." I said panting like I was really out of breathe

"Calm down Johnny" I heard Taeyong said massaging my left fingers  
"It was so scary Tae. I felt like I was in some places. It was so lonely. It was dark and cold and... and..." I can't even finish my words because I remember how the red smokes evaporates in front of my eyes.

"What is it Johnny" Taeyong asked, concerned laying on his voice  
"There was a smoke. A red smoke and it's very hot like a new boiled water was poured to me" I said as I tried to get out of his touch, panicking I tried to fidget on his touch

"Sshh calm down Johnny. Calm down" Taeyong assures me again  
"I woke up when someone throw a cold water on me. That's when you guys saw Jaehyun" I said, not even finishing up because I know they already have patch things up.

[Wrath]  
"Shh Johnny calm down" I look into Mark who is intensely looking at me and then everything went silent.  
———————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wrath's POV  
[Wrath]  
I heard someone called my name. Is it possible they know me? All these kids is innocent and I haven't shown my eye color. How would they know me.  
[Pst. Wrath it's me Greed]  
Uhuh. I looked on to the kids side and saw another kid, maybe they're friends looking intently at me. Greed showed his eye color and I immediately feel relieve, I've been trying to sense them and now I know where Greed is.  
[Greed what's happening?]  
I asked confused as to how we get into this trouble  
[Well you're the one who made this whole mess. Lucifer will be so disappointed]  
He said. Looking around.  
[Did you find the others?]  
Greed asked me  
[Not yet. You're the first]  
I answered honestly  
[Well they must have been within this people?]  
Greed questioned me as he tries to look much further to the other people around us  
[Greed I don't understand]  
I said  
[What? We just have to borrow this humans and look for envy then we can go home]  
Greed re-assures me  
[No Greed. I know what our purpose is the problem is I can't contact Lucifer]  
I said. Pure horror was sensed through Greed's eyes  
[What do you mean you can't contact him?]  
Greed asked  
[I don't... I don't know Greed. I was so scared and tried to contact him but as this guy said it was just voices and a cold dark place]  
I said. It was true, I was there with this guy. I can't comprehend if it was hell but I sure know that Lucifer wasn't there and I am scared  
[Okay let's calm down and then look for our other brothers okay?]  
Greed said  
[Wait, how did you manage to let this kid borrow his own body?]  
I asked confused.   
[I talked to him. Showed him what I look like then we agreed on some terms]  
Greed said  
[You made a deal with him?]  
I asked, terrified  
[Yes]  
Greed said amused  
[But Greed]  
I whine but Greed stopped me  
[Don't worry. It won't go out of hand. We just need to find the others and then find Envy and then go home]  
Greed said.

HOME.  
Hell isn't all nice and flowers. There's no coffee shop, no entertainments. It is all work and fires and punishments. But it is home. It's not much but as long as I have my brothers, it is home.   
[I'll try to contact Lucifer. As of now Wrath, try to make a deal out of this person and stop showing your anger. You will blow our cover]  
Greed instructed. I nod my head and almost disappeared but I heard Greed say something  
[ We will go home]

And then it is pure darkness. Did the kid lose consciousness again? I didn't do so much? I just talk to Greed. But wait, I need to have a talk with this kid. He is full of positivity that I hate it so much. I've been trying to control him but he is strong that's why we are ending up in hurting each other. Of course I get hurt too! I have feelings. And every time he stops himself from being bold, from saying his opinions it hurts because why would he let others bully him? He needs to fight back his opinions or he'll hurt himself.

[Hey kid?] I called but nothing  
[Hey kid?] I called back again waiting for some reaction. But I hear people chatters. I tried to take a look outside from his eyes and I saw someone with a white cloak holding a piece of paper. Is this God? The almighty? Why is he even here? Did the kid die? No if he died I will immediately be thrown out of his body.

"Johnny right?" The person in white asked. The kid nodded  
"How are you feeling?" She asked  
"Uhm okay?" He answered, fear getting high.

[Tell her the truth idiot!] I said anger rising   
"Im confused what is happening" he blurted out  
"Confused of what?" She asked again as she writes something on the paper  
"I don't know I feel sudden anger inside of me but I swear I don't get mad" the kid explain

[Ofcourse you won't get mad you were letting other people do something because you're afraid they may not like it if you told them the truth] I huff. Sitting in the corner

It was silent before I feel pain. They injected something on him. Wait, why would they inject something on him?

"It'll make him calm down" I heard the white cloak person said  
"Oh my god what happened?" one of the kid's friends asked almost tearing up  
"He scratched me and gets aggressive"

What? The kid didn't even do anything. I know because if he did I would probably have shown myself. What on earth is happening

"Will he be alright?" another asked  
"Yes he will be. I'll be back later to check on him again" the girl said as she ruffles one of the kids hair

She's lying! Your friends didn't do anything don't believe her. I need to wake this kid up but how? Nightmares? Oh no it'll be too much. Show myself? He might die with cardiac arrest. Hell? Yes hell! All he knows is it is chilly. I tried to wake the kid up. But he is not waking up. How the hell can I tell him? Oh my god. I need to think of some ways.

It took a lot more than how many hours before the kid woke up. His friends telling him that he needs to drink some medicines because he was having another panic attack and he scratched the doctor. He was confused but he listened to his friends.

•I didn't hurt her though• I heard his thought. It's full of confusion. Wait a minute! That's right I can use his thought to communicate.  
•kid!• I shouted but he didn't answer. Oh my god what should I do.

"We will be diagnosing you Johnny, it seems that there might be a problem" I snap back and look outside his eye. It was the doctor awhile ago.  
"What might be the problem?" The kid asked  
"You might have been getting panic attack" the doctor said  
"Uh no?" The kid defended

•act tough!• I shouted into the void. Why can't he hear me  
"That would explain why you scratch me awhile ago" the doctor said as she shows her skin to him. He was confused  
"But I didn't scratch you" he answered again  
"You forget it once you calm down" the doctor presses on  
"But I remember" the kid said

The doctor didn't say much and look to his friends. There is something wrong with that doctor I know. The kid is actually telling the truth and she's saying that he is out of his mind. I should protect this kid but how? He can't even hear me. He blocked every negative vibe.

"I'll give you some medicines okay?" The doctor said and nod to the kid's directions.

Oh no this is bad! This wont end well. But I need to atleast tell the kid what's happening. His friends tried to cheer him up. Giving him lots of food, but he is trying to explain that he didn't scratched her and they injected something to him. No he doesn't need to get aggressive or they will think other wise.

"Well why should we believe you? If you almost killed Jaehyun on the spot in a playful manner" his friend said and I just lose it all over again. The anger of betrayal surges in me. How the hell he is like that?! He is his friend he should at least believe him! What an idiot. I was so mad that the kid started shouting, feeling my anger is really not amusing. It is as hot as a lava being splashed to you, little by little you feel the pain.

"JOHNNY! Johnny calm down!" I heard people shouting his name. And when I saw it. I was choking the hell out of his friend.   
"Johnny! Hey!" There's the soft voice again that calms him.

I let go of that pretty little neck of his friends. Serves him right. One more retort and I wont hesitate to kill you, dumb ass. I feel the kid's loneliness and confusion, maybe if you try to let me in, you'll understand what's happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Doyoung's POV

Something must really have gone wrong for Johnny to just punched Jaehyun as if he wants him dead. And the moment he choke me to death, there's something wrong with Johnny. He never gets physical with any member, and were close too.

"Come here let me see" Kun said as he tries to put some ointment  
"Johnny must be irritated with your ass that's why he did that" Ten said, pointing in my neck  
"You should at least hear him out Doyoung. You know Johnny wont hurt any of us even if it means he dies" Taeyong said.

It was so fast, I didn't even see him move. I'm just afraid for the both of them. I know the company just decides on whatever they think will benefit them. And now, knowing that we will be on hiatus it must have taken a toll on them, Jaehyun's parents left him here to pursue his dreams if they knew what happened they will probably go here and pursue him to be a doctor. As for Johnny, it would be a waste of his training years if we will stop just like this. It wasn't our fault and our company is trying to blame us. Not just that, it was just our company who got caught on that scandal, but there were a lot of agencies and entertainments who are doing that bidding.

"We know you just care Doyoung, but sometimes you really love crossing your lines" Yuta said sitting in front of me  
"It's just hard for me. All of this is just too much" I explained holding the ice pack to my neck  
"It is hard for all of us not just you Doyoung" Taeil said just entering the room where I was held on.  
"You know there's something wrong about the psychiatrist" I point out.  
"What do you mean?" Taeyong said, eating his chocolate pudding that Taeil bought.  
"Johnny, he really didn't scratch her" I said, they look at me with furrowed eyebrows.

It is true. I was in the bathroom when the doctor talked to johnny, I heard their conversation, I was about to go out of the bathroom when the doctor injected Johnny something, and she started to scratch her arms. I was shocked to say the least.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kun asked  
"My pride got it in the way" I said looking at reflection to see my neck, but that's not what I saw  
"Ahhh!" I shriek as I stand up too fast  
"What? What's wrong?" Taeyong said panicking  
"My eyes!" I said pointing at the mirror as I look at the 5 members I am with.  
"What? What did you see?" Sicheng said going in front of me checking if I was alright.  
"It was glowing.." I said looking back to the mirror, but my eyes aren't glowing anymore.  
"Maybe you're still hysterical because of Johnny's aggressiveness" Taeyong said standing up.

I looked at them as if I was going insane, I know my eyes glowed, it was some light color, it was so fast that I didn't get the color but I know it glow. I heard the chairs being slide on the floor, I look at them standing from their places shaking their head, they were heading for the door.

"Common Doyoung we need to at least tell our manager what you heard about Johnny he might be in danger" Yuta said. I didn't fight back. Johnny is more important to me than that glow in my eyes.

We were going downstairs when I saw the psychiatrist went on the other room. I was so tempted to go there but...

"Ah fuck it" I whispered to myself and continue to walk down the stairs. My head is screaming at me to check. But my pride is really strong, Johnny hasn't apologize to me just yet.

"Hey there you are" our manager greeted us  
"Yes we just accompany Doyoung to one of the clinic. What's the matter?" Taeyong said entering the room...  
"Where's Johnny?" Taeyong asked. I took a glance and Johnny's bed wasn't there. Panic rushed over me. I run inside the room

"Doyoung what's happening?" I heard our manager asked  
"Where's Johnny? Did he went home?" I asked trying to open the closet on the right side, near the bathroom door  
"Well I was informed that Johnny attack another nurse and the psychiatrist informed me that he will be transferred to another room" he explained

"WHAT?!" We all shouted. Now I know they're also panicking  
"What? What's the matter?" He asked again  
"Why would you sent him with some stranger?" Kun said  
"She is not a stranger she is a doctor" he defended  
"No! Doyoung! Come on speak tell him what you saw!" Yuta shouted. But I can't open my mouth, it felt like it was glued together  
"DOYOUNG!" Sicheng shaking me aggressively.

"Tell me what?" I heard our manager said  
"How long will you hold on to your pride?!" Taeil said. This is the first time I heard him get mad. I tried to speak but no voice were coming out on me. It was like I was held back.

"Doyoung said that this morning the psychiatrist talked to Johnny but she lied to us, and she injected something to him. She also started scratching her skin and blame Johnny for it but Johnny didn't do it, he was just sitting on his bed" Taeyong said  
"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? She showed me the sratches but this time it was bleeding and she said Johnny is starting to attack her again" our manager explained

"Let's just ask the nurse in the front desk" Taeil suggested.

We all went to ask but all of them don't know who the psychiatrist is because at the first place, there were no psychiatrist in the hospital. We tried to look for the doctors who went in the room through the hidden camera that was placed outside there room but all of them weren't that psychiatrist.

"This is all my fault" I said losing hope  
"Obviously" Ten said  
"If you just have told us earlier" Sicheng added  
"It is my fault I should have asked you guys first" our manager said  
"No it's not, it was Doyoung" Yuta said through gritted teeth  
"I—I'm sorry" I said trying not to cry  
"Fuck you and your pride Doyoung! If something happened to Johnny I swear to god I won't forgive you!" Yuta spat at me and he went out straight to the front door of the hospital, Sicheng and Ten followed

It was so fast, I should have followed her. I should have went then maybe I have taken Johnny with me and he is safe. Where is Johnny.

"Come on let's go home for now" Taeyong said  
"No, I'll stay. I'll accompany Jaehyun" I said pushing Taeyong's hands out of grip.  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
"Yes Tae. Go the groups needs you" I said giving him a small smile  
"Tell me if something happened" He said and give me a pat.

Our manager followed, giving me a nod. I'll try look for the room she went in. I need to atleast find Johnny. Know if he is okay. My conscience will never let me rest not until I can see Johnny safe and smiling and being dumb. I went back to Jaehyun's room. I sat at the chair placed on his left side.

"Hey dork, wake up" I said smiling  
"Johnny's missing" I said trying so hard not to cry  
"It's my fault. My pride got the best of me and blamed him. I know if you're awake you'll probably going to scold me too" I said again.

"What do you mean Johnny's missing?" I heard a voice from behind. I stiffened  
"Doyoung I am asking you where's Johnny?" I look behind and saw a very shock mark.  
"Mark.." I called out  
"Answer me!" He shouted

"Mark calm down" I said, scared that Mark might hurt himself. He's the closest to Johnny. He was the little brother Johnny wished to have.  
"It was because of my pride" I said  
"No I don't need that. Answer me" He asked again

"The psychiatrist that was bound to help Johnny. She lied to us. Johnny really didn't scratch her, she was scratching her self. She also injected something to Johnny" I said, I keep my head low  
"Why didn't you tell us? You always have time to not listen to Johnny, you always cuts him off!" He said dropping the flower I suppose he bought for Johnny  
"I just told that to Taeyong, we were at some room and then I saw my eyes glow in the mirror but they didn't believe me so we went down but then I saw the psychiatrist went on somewhere but my pride got in the way so I just shrug but when we reach the room our manager already told us he signed the paper and they get Johnny out of the room and where placed to other rooms" I explained

"Because of your fucking pride?!" He retorted back. At this point I should be mad but I can't get mad. It's my fault.  
"Yes" I said lowly. Ashamed that because of me, my member is in danger.  
"I didn't know you were this petty" he said and went out.

Once again, I was alone. I know it is my fault. If I just have to listen to him. Yuta Ten and now Mark is mad at me. Probably the others will tell it and then some might get mad at me. I can't really do anything at this point. I cried silently. Johnny's my best friend too, but I just feel like... I don't know what I feel. I don't know what it is called.

"Doyoung?" I heard a familiar voice.  
————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jaehyun's POV

I heard a beeping sound. It was loud enough, but I also heard someone crying. I tried to lift my head up and saw Doyoung crying on the floor.

"Doyoung?" I called out, he stiffens. What happened?  
"Jaehyun! You're awake" he said before looking at me. He wipes his tears and went to the door.  
"Excuse me, nurse the patient is already awake" He said and then closed the door  
"Are you crying?" I asked. Jaehyun you dumb of course he is crying  
"Uhm no" he said  
"There are tears stain in your cheeks Doyoung" I said as I tried to sit  
"Well yes but not now" he said rolling his eyes

A nurse went in and checked me, she's also asking some question. Of course I remember everything, I just didn't want to talk about it. It was scary how Johnny got so mad that his eyes were glowing red. If I didn't get distracted at it, I wont get punched in the chest.

"How are you feeling?" Doyoung asked  
"Well fine, but my head hurts. Where's johnny?" I asked looking around  
"Well.. uhm" he hesitated  
"Doyoung what happened? Did you fight again?" I asked  
"No no not like that" he said as he was waving his hands in front of me.

He started to explain everything starting from where he was getting mad at Johnny because he punched me almost to my death. His eyes glow just like Johnny.

"So you're telling me that your eyes were glowing?" I asked again, eating some cookies which is really good  
"Yes but I didn't know what color but they said I must be still in shock" he shrugs as he pops another balloon from his bubble gum.  
"And Johnny is kidnapped?" I asked again.  
"Well technically? We searched for the psychiatrist and apparently the staffs said that they do not have any psychiatrist or a resident one" he said

Okay first of all, why did his eyes glow? What is happening? Second who would or could get us near? Except for the doctors? This is making my head swirl into darkness but..

"Jaehyun! Thank God!!" Jungwoo said hugging me  
"Nice seeing you too, woo" I said as I ruffled his hair  
"Hey my man!" Haechan said as he follows Jungwoo  
"Full sun!" I greeted  
"How are you?" Haechan asked  
"I'm doing great actually" I said feeling light. I honestly don't know but I am okay  
"Hope you can get out of this room" He said as he makes a disgusted face  
"I assure you by tomorrow or the next day I will go out" I said.   
"Alright" he said and we fall into silence.

"We saw Johnny hyung going out in the hospital" he suddenly said. Doyoung stopping whatever he is doing  
"Going where?" I asked  
"He said he will come home alone" he said shrugging his shoulders  
"Really?" Doyoung asked  
"Yes really" Haechan assures us.  
"I think I need to go home" Doyoung said  
"Yes and apologize to him. He seems pretty down" Haechan said  
"I will. Thank you so much" Doyoung said getting his bag and going out of the room  
"Did you really see Johnny?" I asked confused. I thought he was kidnapped  
"Yes Jaehyun. We saw him walking down the stairs head low walking out. We tried to invite him to see you but he said that he needs to go home so we just let him be" Haechan explain  
"Why didn't he see me?" I asked again  
"Maybe after he punched you to death Jaehyun ofcourse he'll feel bad" Jungwoo said giving me a sad smile  
"Well it's not a big deal for me" I said. It is true it doesn't matter to me. I don't know what happened to him and I will surely asked him but it doesn't matter to me. He is my bestfriend.  
"Well for Doyoung it's a different story" Jungwoo said  
"I know. He's really protective but he loves Johnny too. More than me" I said and yes Doyoung really cares so much with Johnny. It is true. He loves him more than me, and I know I can't compete to that. I am his best friend, his second best friend, Johnny will always comes first.

*2 days past, Jaehyun is back at the dorm*

"How was Johnny?" I asked looking at a sulking Doyoung  
"He doesn't want anyone to go in his room" Doyoung said  
"Well have you asked why?" I said  
"He just said he needs to be alone for sometime" Doyoung said holding a pot.  
"Try to talk to him through the door" I suggested.  
"Okay" Doyoung said and went to the door.

"Johnny?" Doyoung called out as he knocks  
"What?" Johnny answered back sounding irritated  
"Have some egg soup it's been 3 days since you last ate" Doyoung said.  
"I'm not hungry" Johnny answered  
"You haven't left your room. At least let me go inside and check on you" Doyoung pleaded.  
"No I'm a murderer!" Johnny shouted back.

Fear crawl to my back as I heard it.

"Johnny let me understand please" Doyoung said  
"No! Leave me alone!" Johnny shouted back.  
"Let me talk to him" I said to Doyoung who is in the verge of crying

"Johnny" I said clearing my voice  
"What?" He answered calmly  
"I'm alive, you're not a murderer" I said  
"No! It's not you" he answered back  
"Let me understand come out of your room" I asked  
"No! No!!" Johnny said and then we heard a breaking sound.

Doyoung getting scared pick up the extra keys underneath the plant Taeyong has been caring. He immediately open the door and we are welcomed by a crashed mirror, a bleeding hand and Johnny looking lifeless with dark eyes and he became really thin.

"JOHNNY!" Doyoung cried as he run towards Johnny.  
"Look at what you've done!" Doyoung shriek again

Johnny was glaring at the broken mirror on his left side, but his reflection was smirking. He looked at me, his eyes full of anger.

"Let's go to the hospital" Doyoung said, Johnny seems to wake up from a trance and cried  
"No! No!" He pleaded and knelt down in front of Doyoung  
"Johnny calm down shh" Doyoung said as he tries to help Johnny on his feet  
"Please don't bring me in the hospital" he pleaded again, crying this time  
"Okay okay I wont, sit on your bed I'll get the kit okay?" Doyoung said, Johnny did what he was instructed.

Doyoung went out of the room hurrying as if Johnny will close the door if he make it slower. I stayed in the room, not talking but trying to comprehend why did Johnny smirk? What did he do? Did he intentionally did this? I was so out of my thought that the only thing woke me up was the beeping sound of the front door. The members must have been informed of what had happened or they knew Johnny wasn't eating at all.

"Oh my god! Johnny" Mark said calling out to Johnny.  
"Please don't enter the room first" Doyoung instructed  
We are all standing in front of the door, and Doyoung is cleaning Johnny's wounds.

"There, it's all clean" Doyoung said smiling while looking at Johnny.  
"Thank you" Johnny said  
"Come on let's eat" Doyoung said  
"What about this" I said pointing at the mess  
"We'll clean it after we eat" Doyoung said as he stands up and ruffle Johnny's hair.

Johnny smiled and stood up holding Doyoung's hands. We went to the kitchen and set the table so we could eat. They are chatting and Johnny becomes talkative again, they were exchanging jokes.

"Johnny?" Taeyong called out to Johnny  
"Uhmmmm" Johnny answered  
"How did you get out of the psychiatrist?" Taeyong asked  
"I... I...." Johnny hesitated  
"What?" I asked  
"Well when she was trying to inject something to me, I dodge her so she injected it to her self I watch her die there and I have to find my way out" He explained  
"What?" Doyoung said  
"She put me into that kind of clothes that people with mental problems wears" Johnny explained while gripping the fork hard  
"You didn't kill her Johnny. You were just fidgeting because you know she's doing something bad" Doyoung assures Johnny who smiled  
"But if she's dead and its been exactly 4 days why isn't it on the news?" I asked  
"I... don't know" Johnny said  
"Let's not talk about it okay?" Taeyong said.

We finished eating and I was about to go back to my room to rest. We still haven't had a proper meeting about our activities, so were all stuck in the dorm. As I was passing through Johnny room. I saw him and Doyoung cleaning the mess while laughing, and I felt jealous. I am always the one around with Doyoung when he is upsets or hurt, I'm the one who always gives advice and listens to him, why can't he do the same things to me? Johnny's always been special to him, but whenever they fight I am the one he always lands on. He's just like Taeyong. All I wanted was someone to look at me like they look at their bestfriend. Like how Taeyong cook for Kun, or how Doyoung becomes protective of Johnny, or how Haechan always misses Mark. I want all of it. I want something like it. How Yuta and Sicheng always go out, or how Ten and Hendery always makes sure one is okay, or how Chenle and Jisung makes the most out of everything, how Jaemin and Jeno supports each other, I want those spontaneous camping of Renjun and Xiaojun. I want all of those. I am really doing my best but they never see me like that. I'm just Jaehyun in their eyes. A member, someone they can come and then leave.

"Oh you're there Jaehyun wanna come?" Doyoung asked  
"Hmm?" I answered back  
"Johnny and I decided to buy another mirror for his room, and maybe some stuff toys" Doyoung said  
"I'll just stay at home, I'm waiting for that head pillow I ordered online" I said, it's a lie. I just don't want to feel more jealous more than I am feeling right now  
"Oh okay! Will bring something for you!" He shouted as he close his room's door.

I went to my room, got a book and read it. There's nothing much to do, so might as well try to relax.


End file.
